


The Fuschia Diaries

by IcePrincesChan



Series: Banchina Lives [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aprons, Banchina Lives, Child OC seeing adult stuff, During the timeskip, F/M, Indecency, Partys Bar, and moves to Fuschia, because that's a running theme, child oc, just a funny piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincesChan/pseuds/IcePrincesChan
Summary: Shanks is a shameless flirt - but who didn't know, duh.Makino and Banchina are really not in the mood for this!And Yasopp is being a background papa...





	The Fuschia Diaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NegativePersonality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativePersonality/gifts), [MarchWindsAprilShowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/gifts).



> Just to clarify:  
> Ma-chan is Makino  
> Mama-kina is Banchina  
> Papa is Yasopp  
> PS: Adopted OC child  
> Consider it a bit of sequel to my two other Banchina/Yasopp stories...

Party's Bar was crowded as usual, the crew who came unannounced one breezy afternoon is yet to leave, much to the joy of the two women cleaning the glasses at the counter.

Makino. Banchina.

The day was particularly interesting, what with the good weather and a certain captain's shameless flirtations; not that the latter is in any way new, but still, the words, looks and gestures weren't suited for the nine-year old child seating with them in the room, chatting amicably with one sniper who was, thankfully, less obvious about his interest.

No-one knew what triggered the question, but many suspected that it was one of the captain's more graphic description that were intended to be whispered but come out anything but.

"Ma-chan, the weather is really hot," said the little girl, having now abandoned her seat by the sniper in favor of situating herself on a bar stool, a tad taller than her, while folding her small arms on the counter and putting her head over them. A picture of childish innocence. Or so, they thought.

"Yes, it's hot, today," answered the bartender, not really seeing where this was going on, but assuming that it was the child's way of complaining about the warmth.

"Oh! It is hot indeed!," exclaimed the captain, eyes sliding not-so-discreetly over to the owner of the establishment, who, much to his delight, smiled ever so slightly, as a red hue took over her cheeks.

A relative tranquility took over the place again, the men whispering among each other or laughing at some joke, one woman humming a soft tune, looking up every now and then to look at the blond man sitting two tables away and playing cards with some of his crewmates, and everytime she turns, his eyes would lift looking up at her, searching to capture them in his. She would smile without looking back and he would grin into space, eyes rooming over her face, before turning back to the game. They both knew, this too was a game.

"Ne ne, Ma-chan, why do we have to wear clothes?," asked the child again. Makino was a bit confused by the question, but she answered nonetheless, "We wear clothes to remain warm, so we wouldn't end up sick."

The girl seemed to mull over the words before asking again, "But, the weather is warm already, why do we have to wear clothes? It's bothersome!". Makino found the girl's question to be a tad more insistent than the last, and her own previous answer a bit too simplistic for this kind of childish confusion, yet she didn't really know how to explain that public indecency isn't a solution either.

"See, we can't really walk around indecently, so all we can do in this weather is to choose the clothes that are less likely to bother us. If your clothes are making you feel uncomfortable, I can bring something else to change into and I am sure you'll be alright," but, the girl shook her head indicating that she didn't need any changes.

"Why can't we walk naked? I thought that it was good?," asked the girl, now looking at Banchina, her head cocked to the side in a show of confusion. "Yeah, pray tell, why can't we walk naked?," said the captain teasingly, eyes bright with mirth and amusement.

"Who told you that walking naked is good?," asked Banchina, feeling alarmed at the girl's words. Said girl shook her head again, "No-one," she said, "But, wouldn't it feel better for Mama-kina and Ma-chan to wear only an apron?," by that time, everyone seemed more interested in the girl's words than their own games and conversations. Banchina could swear she heard someone whistle at the back.

As no answer came out, a matter of speechless mortification on the two women parts, mind you, the girl took as her cue to explain a bit further, "All of us here have drinks, even I have juice with ice cubes to keep it cool, but Mama-kina and Ma-chan have been working since morning, and the weather is really warm. Maybe if you discard your clothes, you'll feel cooler? But, Ma-chan once told me that she should always wear aprons so she wouldn't get dirty. So, yeah, you could still keep the apron, I don't think it will change much anyway."

The room was silent for a long time, before the captain mumbled, "Believe me, that apron changes everything."

Makino shot the captain a warning look before looking at the girl again, "Listen to me, sweety, even if removing your clothes might make you feel cooler, but it's frowned upon by many, because not everyone wants to see you naked." and before the captain could make another comment, she shot him another glare. The smug look on his face told her exactly where his thoughts went. But, thankfully, he kept his silence.

Looking back at the girl in front of her, Makino ruffled her black locks while the child seemed to be lost in thought. Now that this particular conversation has ended, she could go back to cleaning the glass in her hand...

"But, Papa seems to like it when Mama-kina is wearing only an apron?"

And the chaos that took place at the little mumble were...

Memoriable.

**Author's Note:**

> Share your thoughts on comments!  
> Oh. I am a sucker for kudos, btw.
> 
> PS (for MarchWindsAprilShowers)  
> Not your favorite pairs, I think. But, wait until this thing gets a bit longer *snickers*


End file.
